


Will the wise and Billy the Rogue

by h0tbl00ded



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0tbl00ded/pseuds/h0tbl00ded
Summary: okay i want a fic where billy kinda runs off after a beating and he finds castle byers and then hes constantly hanging there til one day will finds him and they start hanging out. does this exist? -  by harringrovve on twitter





	Will the wise and Billy the Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did okay with this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every friendship has a beginning. This is theirs.

He's so angry. Blindingly so, running through the forest, having no idea where he's going. Blood's trickling down his face from a cut on his forehead, and his breath is in jagged rasps, ribs bruised, and aching.  
"You're fucking worthless! Piece of shit faggot for a son!" like he doesn't already fucking know. No, he needs this sentiment beaten into him every so often. He stops to take a breath, one hand on a tree, bent over at the waist. He hates feeling like this. Like a little kid, like he's helpless, like he's nothing. The air is cold, and the bark is rough, this helps him snap out of his own head. Normally when he's pissed, he'd peel off in his Camaro, bang his frustrations out to the Scorpions but no, his dad - *Neil* had swiped his fucking keys. He took away the only freedom Billy had these days. As he remembered this, his blood boiled in his veins, and he let out a scream, punched the tree, and immediately yelped, holding his hand.  
"Son of a - mother fucker!!"  
None of it is helping. He's in the middle of the woods, not dressed for the cold, in the middle of the night, no idea where the fuck he is. Sighing, he trudged onward, holding his hand against his chest, feeling like utter fucking shit.  
Eventually, he comes upon a house... No, not a house. It's a little fort made out of sticks, in someone's backyard. Hesitantly, he walked up to it, noting that there was in fact a house there, though the lights were out. Fuck it. He ducked his head into the fort, his expression brightening, just a touch. It was well made, and looked lived in, what with the tarp, the makeshift bed, the lantern, the comics... Billy crumpled to his knees, his head hitting soft pillow. Maybe he'd stay here, just for a little bit. Enough to calm down, then he'd go back home. He curled into himself, briefly closing his eyes. Just for a moment....  
Sunlight peeking through the sticks, right into his eyes woke him up. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" quickly, he got up, wincing at the bruises that had formed on his chest and legs overnight, not to mention the dried blood on his hand. He climbed out, looking around, only now seeing the sign - Castle Byers. What the fuck? He was at the Byers house? He heard voices, and he booked it back through the woods, running as fast as he could, making his way back to his house, slipping through his own window, just in time.  
A few weeks later, Billy fell out of his window, tears streaming down his face. This time was bad, really bad. Probably has a concussion. He had his car keys, but... He turned to the woods, his eyes longing. Maybe just one more time.  
He was getting good at finding his way in the dark. A familiar tree there, a broken branch here. His lip was trembling the whole way there, there was no one else in the woods, he could afford to be weak, for a moment. This time when he entered, what, Castle Byers? Fucking okay. This time when he entered, he stayed up. He read a few comics, being careful, putting things back where they belonged. He sighed, closing his eyes, and putting his head in his hands. If Joyce, or hell, even Jonathan found him out here, they'd call the cops in a heartbeat. Guess he better not get caught, then.  
He falls asleep like this, upright, because he's stiff enough. He wakes up on his side, early morning again, and he does the same thing as last time. Running back.  
This goes on for a month or so, Neil hurting Billy, Billy running off to Castle Byers once the coast was clear. He's got all of the comics memorized, and he's teaching himself how to play Dungeons and Dragons. He looks forward to it, almost. That is, until one day he pokes his head in, and his eyes meet Will Byers. "Oh, shit. Uh... I can explain, please don't call the cops-"  
"I'm not gonna call the cops, man. And judging by the black eye, I think can figure it out for myself."  
Billy hangs his head, though he still comes in all the way, sitting on the floor. He knows he owes Will that much. "I... How did you know?"  
Will smiles. He's heard of Billy, sure. He's an asshole. But he's clearly hurting, so who is Will to deny him something that could help? "Came in here to spend the night, a few days ago, and the pillows, they uh. Well, they smelled like cologne, and not one Jon uses. So, I've been sleeping here until you showed up."  
Of course. Billy sighed, rubbing his forehead. He knew that was going to bite him in the ass, eventually. Not in this situation, of course. "Look, I'll stop, I know it's a thing with you and-"  
"-Billy. I didn't say you had to stop coming. Jon's busy with his new girlfriend, and so are the rest of my party, er, my-"  
"-I know what a party is." Billy pointed to the Dungeon Master's manual, a wry smile on his face.  
" Oh. Well, they're busy with girlfriends, too. I'm by myself in here, a lot." there's a silence after that, Will somewhat stunned that holy shit, Billy's reading a DnD manual, and Billy's just not sure what to say to the kid. "I, uh, I brought food. Microwave dinner, it might be cold, but, here. If you want, I mean." Will held out the blue plastic tray to Billy, with a fork, and the teen accepted it with a grin, a true grin, and he dug in like it was the best thing he's ever eaten.  
"You're... Holy shit this is good, uh, you're missing an X men. You've got four and six, no five."  
"Dustin spilled Tab on it, I put it on hold at the comic store..."  
Billy made a face at the mention of Tab, but he nodded. He finished his food quickly, setting it down, and meeting Will's eyes again. "So... I can keep coming here?"  
Will bit the inside of his cheek. It wasn't a good idea. Jonathan could find him next time. Yeah, right. Like he ever came out here. "I'll make a deal with you."  
"Yeah? Alright."  
"So," Will leaned forward, trying to prove that he was being serious. "You can come here whenever you want, read whatever you want, I'll even leave out food, but, uh..."  
Billy raised an eyebrow. This was gonna be good.  
"... You uh, you gotta be my friend. Or, at least, I wanna hang out with you."  
Billy frowned, not in anger, but in confusion. "why the hell would you want to hang out with me? Isn't that, I don't know, betraying your friends or some shit?"  
"Look, if you don't want to, I get it, I'm just a dumb-"  
"I didn't say that." Billy said quickly, shaking his head. "Fine, it's a deal. But only if you swear to never, and I mean fucking *never* come to my house. Fucking promise."  
"A spit oath, then." Will spit into his hand, holding it out. "I swear, that this is a shelter for you, Billy uh, Billy..."  
"Hargrove."  
"For Billy Hargrove, and I swear never to enter your home."  
Billy spat into his hand as well, somewhat reluctantly, and he took Will's hand, shaking it. "And I swear to... Be your friend, Will Byers. Cause you're not bad. For a squirt."  
This got a laugh out of Will, and Billy couldn't help it, he chuckled. It wasn't much, just a little huff of a laugh, but it was a start.  
"So, uh, do you want me to get bandaids , or something?" Will asked, gesturing to Billy's face. A safe question, probably. He wasn't stupid, just because they were friends now didn't mean he was going to just open up about whoever was hurting him.  
Billy freezes, but just as quickly as his muscles tensed, they relaxed, and he hung his head again, giving a nod with a sigh. "Yeah. That'd... Yeah."  
Will nodded, grabbing the tray, and slipping past Billy, heading into his house. This gave Billy time to think about what the fuck just happened. He just agreed to be Will Byers friend. His first initial though is, this isn't going to end well. But honestly, Will treats him differently than anyone else has in years. He doesn't accuse, he doesn't yell, he just takes everything in stride and Jesus fucking Christ he's nice. Joyce did a good fucking job.  
A rustle outside, and a pile of blankets is shoved through the flap, and Billy grabs them, setting them to the side. "What's this?"  
"Blankets, for you and me. No way I'm letting you sleep out here alone, no way. I figure, you can take the middle, since you're a giant, and I'll sleep by the wall. If that's okay, I mean."  
Billy nods, it's all he can do right now. This kid. This little twerp, is actually making Billy fucking Hargrove get choked up.  
"And I got water, and here's the first aid kit." Will sat next to Billy, handing him the supplies with a grin. "Do you need help?"  
"I... Uh... Maybe." he admits, ripping open an alcohol wipe. He vaguely knows that he's got a gash in his cheek, but he doesn't really know how bad it is. He does the best he can, under Will's eye, until the kid finally takes the wipe from him.  
"You missed an entire spot, Billy. You can trust me, I trip a lot, so i patch up a lot of bloody knees."  
Billy gives him a nod, and he guides Will through the process, through cleaning, and through bandaging, even. For Billy, it's easier to do first aid on other people, because that's what he was trained to do, as a lifeguard.  
Billy was honestly feeling better than he's felt in a long time. He feels safe here, in his nest of blankets that Will had provided, his head in his hand, sitting cross-legged. Somehow it had turned to what Billy's Dungeons and Dragons character would be. "We've discussed it before, our party, and we'd thought you'd be a barbarian, but honestly, I'm thinking more of a rogue."  
"A barbarian? Let me guess, I was a half orc, too!"  
"...uh... Maybe." Will grinned sheepishly, his eyelids starting to droop. His jaw nearly cracked when he let out a yawn, and his eyes widened when he checked his watch. "Billy, it's midnight!"  
"Yeah? Got a pumpkin to catch, Will?"  
"Its- it's way past my bedtime! Wait, you don't have a bedtime, do you?"  
"Nope. But you do, apparently, so, as your... friend, I'm telling you to get comfy, so I can turn the light out."  
Will did as Billy said, snuggling down in the layers of blankets, giving the nod to Billy, who also laid down, groaning as he stretched out as much as he could. " Gnight, kiddo. Thanks. For everything. "  
" Good night, Billy. And, thank you, actually. You're nicer than people say."  
Billy turned the lamp off, so Will couldn't see the smile upon his face.  
"Just don't tell anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im probably gonna add on more chapters of adventures between these two, would anyone be interested in that?


End file.
